


Close

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-breakup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>felt the need for a lil angst. This is set in canonverse but in an au where the murder stuff is all out and coliver has broken up, but Oliver works for Annalise too now (don't ask me how that works idk I didn't think about that bit). </p><p>sorry this is short but I might make it into a series. enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> felt the need for a lil angst. This is set in canonverse but in an au where the murder stuff is all out and coliver has broken up, but Oliver works for Annalise too now (don't ask me how that works idk I didn't think about that bit). 
> 
> sorry this is short but I might make it into a series. enjoy :)

“You miss me?”

Connor spun around.

Oliver stood hesitantly in the doorway of Annalise’s kitchen. The room was darkly lit, and the house was quiet with the absence of the other law students and lawyers.

“What?”

Oliver continued, in that terrifyingly quiet voice.

“You miss me. That’s what Michaela said.”

“Oliver–”

“We haven’t even talked in weeks. We’ve been awkwardly avoiding each other - which we’ve done exceptionally well considering we work together now - but other than that it’s like we’re strangers.”

Unfolding his arms, Oliver took two steps closer to Connor, who was itching to run or to fidget or to do something other than just stand there.

“Michaela said you two have been hanging out, and that you said you missed me. ‘Desperately’. Those were her exact words.”

Although Oliver didn’t seem angry, his words chilled Connor’s bones. The look on his face was an indiscernible mix of irritation and curiosity.

The seconds stretched out without a sound, until Connor realised it was his time to talk. “I didn’t, um, I don’t know why she told you that.” No response. “But, um, yeah. Yeah. Of course I miss you Ollie. Ver - Oliver.”

Oliver’s mouth only opened for his tongue to wet his lips.

“Listen, Ollie, I know we haven’t talked but I’ve wanted to, so bad. I know you hate me. And I know I’m not supposed to go around telling people that I-I miss you but I can’t help it. Ollie?”

Still, Oliver remained silent. After a moment, he tilted his head to the side and nodded slightly, apparently pondering Connor’s sentiments. Then he took another few steps closer - until the reflection of the dim light escaped his dark eyes - and Connor’s lungs cinched.

Finally, Oliver took a decidedly deep breath. He placed a hand on the edge of the kitchen bench, right next to Connor’s hip. They were so close.

“Oliver?”

“Fuck you. You don’t have the right to act like this - like you deserve sympathy. Not after what you did to me.” His hand moved away but his anger didn’t withdraw. “I don’t miss you. I never will. Because you fucking ruined me, and you can’t say anything that will change that. You are not the one who gets to suffer.”

Just like that, Connor felt his heart shatter. The tears rushed to crystallise his vision and his voice broke over his plea - _oliver wait please_ \- but Oliver noticed none of it. Instead his back was turned and he was leaving.

The house fell to an eerie silence again. Connor pictured Oliver in front of him again - so close, close enough for Connor to greet that familiar scent of home for the first time in weeks - and then, once again, in his mind, Oliver walked away.

Oliver was right. Connor couldn’t feel like this - he couldn’t miss Oliver when he was the reason their relationship crashed.

Still. The man he loves hates him and Connor’s heart is still cracked beyond repair.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; ecto-hampton (was makers-manhattan)


End file.
